


[Fanart] Naked Blokes In The Showers

by lettersbyelise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Showers, flagged as explicit on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: I was lucky enough to have a Drarry art flagged as 'Explicit' on Tumblr.





	[Fanart] Naked Blokes In The Showers

**Author's Note:**

> After the "porn purge" of December 2018, I got a Tumblr notification telling me the following art had been flagged as "explicit" and would no longer be visible to other users.
> 
> This is how it ended up on AO3. Draco and Harry are in the (Auror? Quidditch?) showers... and it's just the beginning of the story. ;)
> 
> (It's also my favorite art from 2018, so here. Enjoy ❤️)

[](Link%20to%20Draco)

[](Link%20to%20Harry)

 

_"What are you staring at, Potter?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!  
> If you write or art a story based on this art, feel free to tag me.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)! (even though there won't be any more "explicit" art on it. lol)


End file.
